The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for manufacturing a frame with a groove for use with a panel such as a windshield of an automobile.
It is known that a frame with a groove to be mounted on a panel such as a windshield of an automobile is linearly molded and then mounted on the peripheral edge of the panel. The frame is molded by extruding synthetic resin, rubber or the like.
The linearly molded frame has to be bent at each corner portion of the panel when it is mounted on the peripheral edge of the panel. Therefore, in such a conventional frame, there is a possibility of wrinkling and floating of the frame at each corner portion of the panel or in the vicinity thereof. This may lead to awkward appearance of the frame.
It is understood that a frame configured to conform to the outer configuration of the panel can be used to effectively eliminate the problem associated with the linearly molded frame.